Rutterkin
Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 17 ( +1 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+6 Attack: Crescent polearm +6 melee (1d12+2) or claw +6 melee (1d6+2) Full Attack: Crescent polearm +6 melee (1d12+2) or 2 claws +6 melee (1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 11, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +5 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Concentration +9, Hide +8, Intimidate +7, Jump +9, Listen +8, Move Silently +8, Spot +8, Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or gang (3-12) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 5-12 HD (medium) Horribly misshapen and malformed, this blue-skinned creature stands hunched before you. Its twisted body is covered in cancerous growths and is completely devoid of hair. Its limbs are all twisted and gnarled and the creature grimaces as if it’s in constant pain. The rutterkin are the malformed outcasts of the demons. The most powerful demons hate and ridicule them and only rarely make use of them. Thus, the rutterkin wander the Abyss in solitude, inflicting pain on anything they find weaker than themselves. Fortunately, the rutterkin are usually too weak to stop anything powerful enough to journey to the Abyss; however that doesn’t stop them from fleeing from the battle and spreading the word of the intruders. Rutterkin stand somewhere between 5 and 7 feet tall and weigh around 160 to 210 pounds. COMBAT Rutterkins are weak and they know it. They also aren’t very imaginative or intelligent. However, they do make good use of a variety of strange weapons, including the snap-tong, three-armed blade, crescent polearm, and the flatchet. All of these weapons are special weapons made by the rutterkin, thus they treat those weapons as martial weapons. A rutterkin’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-like Abilities: At will – cause fear (DC 11), darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 1/day – telekinesis (DC 15). Caster level 4th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a rutterkin can attempt to summon another rutterkin with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. RUTTERKIN WEAPONS Exotic Weapons One-Handed Melee Weapons Flatchet - 1d6 2d4 18–20/x2 — 8 lb. Slashing Two-Handed Melee Weapons Crescent Polearm* - 1d10 1d12 x3 — 11 lb. Slashing Snap-Tong - 1d10 2d6 x2 — 5 lb. Piercing Ranged Weapons Three-Armed Blade 1d8 1d10 x2 20 ft. 2 lb. Slashing Crescent Polearm: A crescent polearm has reach. You can strike opponents 10 feet away, but can’t strike adjacent foes. The polearm’s head is a double, crescent-shaped blade. Due to the increased weight of the blade, the crescent polearm often feels cumbersome and hard to use unless one has special training in it. Thus it is an exotic weapon. Flatchet: A flatchet is a broad-headed sword with a saw-toothed blade. It is too large to use effectively in one-hand without special training, thus it is an exotic weapon. A character can use a flatchet two-handed as a martial weapon. Snap-Tong: A wielder that hits an opponent (of the same size or one size smaller) with a snap-tong may attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If the wielder gets a hold, the snap-tong grabs the opponent and deals damage each round the hold is maintained. Three-Armed Blade: This wedge-shaped throwing weapon can either be used as a light melee weapon or it can be thrown from a sling. Category:Tanar'ri